My Pure Panties!
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: 3 Fanfic writer's  , chips, brownnies , soda ,  no sleep sleepover  ,this cRaCk...  Icyvampire, BlueFireWitch15 and Kuroyahime Collab!


**Icyvampire: Good day.**

**Kuroyahime: Yo yo yo peeps! **

**BlueFireWitch: Hahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Kuroyahime (A.K.A. Hime-chan): We're aguring a lot and having toooons of speeeeeeling issues… haha…. But anyway this is a collab! WOOTY WOOT WOOT! Oi! If you two have nothing to say don't complain!**

**BlueFireWitch: Well… you've basically said it all.**

**Hime-chan: I'm speeling stuff wrong still**

**Icyvampire: I'ma beat you like Cross beats Allen**

**Hime-chan: Lol you don't even read DGm and you still use that phrase?**

**Icyvampire: Yep, cuz I'm cool like that. Cool beans!**

**BluefireWitch: Well, I'm sure we should get on with the story. I'm sure people don't want to hear us talk!**

**Hime-chan: XP**

Once upon a time in a land far far away…in England where everyone somehow amazingly spoke Japanese a boy and his butler were running through the hustle and bustle of the busy Londinian streets.

And the boy said "Sebastian you overgrown oaf my delicate footsies hurt!"

Sebastian replied with a smexy smirk "What my spoiled little master would you like me to do about that?"

Ciel ordered "Lick them until they are shiny and clean like a newborn baby's buttocks!"

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian bent down towards the undergrown lepricon's feet, perfectly ready to do as his master had ordered when suddenly a little blonde slut burst from a banana from the heavens HALELUJAH!

"STOP! In the name of love!" Alois began to sing in a terribly off pitched screech.

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked up in shock believing the irritating menace to have been killed by his butt ugly butler episodes ago. Obviously…they were mistaken.

"Hear ye hear ye I have decided that we shall throw a bikini party at my wondrous over extravagant mansion/whore house! You and your lepricon master are hereby not uninvited to attend. There shall be karaoke and much marry making…AND RUM!" Alois shouted as he read from a poster three times his size.

Ciel studied said poster for a moment before saying "Isn't that the wrong kind of 'marry'?"

Lau suddenly appears from a stand selling pickles and other mysterious vegetables saying "No, not unless you plan on running off to San Francisco since there are no straight couples in this show."

Elizabeth, as everyone else had, suddenly pops up out of a barrel full of platypus. "There's me! I'm not gay!"

"Yes but no body likes you." Everyone shouted simultaneously.

Elizabeth, with jelly tears in her green monster eyes shrieks "How can you say that? I'm cute! Just like Lenalee!"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at the hideously annoying blonde creature …. The female one…. No no…. not the one is slutty shorts…. The other one. Then proceeded to throw rotting tomatoes at her.

"We don't like her either!" The others all shouted back. More tomatoes stained her banana colored pigtails!

Elizabeth ran screaming off the face of the earth, falling into the time continuum and hopefully staying for the rest of time. Everyone cheered and shared a large bottle of Vodka from Rrrrrussia!

Suddenly their celebration was interrupted by a flash of red and the sound of a chainsaw…oh dear GOD!

"Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A very flamboyant voice shouted from above.

Sebastian twitched uncontrollably at the sound of the pride lowering degrading nincompoop who now flew into the scene.

Grell twirled into view heroically while dropping melted chocolate down his shirt in an effort to look smexy…unfortunately said action attracted millions of by standing birds upon the unsuspecting shinigami. Das gotta hurt!

Sebastian merely watched in amusement as Grell ran up and down the streets screaming in agony.

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Lau asked as he too watched the red haired gay man flail about.

"Nah he's seen worse." Ciel replied as he sipped his Vodka.

Suddenly out of no where a very manly giggle erupted. Everyone looked at a very drunken butler by the name of Sebastian who began licking the flavoring off a giant potato chip. "Om nom nom! This chip BEITH CAT FLAVORED! YUMMY YUM YUM!"

"Sebastian?" Annoying he/she screamed in joy. " Lick me too!"

"Is you beith CAT FLAvored?" He screamed.

"No, but—"

"AAAAGH!" The smexy butler proceeded to repeatedly kick the red head.

"BAKINY TIME" Alois screamed as his clothes exploded in to a very stringy bikini.

"MASTER TOO!" Sebastian ripped away an unsuspecting Ciel's cloths to reveal pink bunny undies. "SHE WORE AN ITSY BITSY TEENY WEENY YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI!"

"NOOOOO! MY PURE PANTIES!" Ceil screamed in horror like a little girl (which he is).

"Wonderful!" The Undertaker began molesting the child's toes. Hehe… pedo….

"S-SHOTA CAT?" Grell cried.

"CAT? WHERE CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT'

"DOG!" The butler's Master countered.

"Nyuuuuuuuuuuu" Ranmao rubbed her fleshy pads/pectoral fats on the side of the wall. The wall liked it.

" OFF TO MY HOME FOR KAROKE!" Alois ran to grab the naked Ciel by the foot and drag him to the very special karoke room hidden in his basement….. along with many other… suggestive items " Let's SING IN OUR PANTIES!"

"I need to " Lau moaned. " Is it worth it?"

"I don't think so…." Soma rode in on a mini pink elephant, named Toshizou.

"BLACK PEEEEEEPPPPPPPEEEEEER!" His companion shouted.

"DON'T STOP! BELEIVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEELI~ING! STREET LGIHT PEOOOOOOOOOOOOOPLE!" Alois and Ciel sang, Ciel rather lethargically.

"No! Not GLEE!"

"NEW SONG!" Ciel sang in perfect pitch. " Cause I'm a fire I'm a flood I'm a revolution I am a war Already won I'm a revolution!"

"WOOO SOUND CHECK!"

"Badum badum badum badum dada dada badum badum badum badum dada dada" Alois danced along.

"Cool story bro…." Lau, said as he sold his drugs to a random passer by.

"Why is there a passerby in the basement? O.o?" Bard questioned.

"When the hell did you get here?" Sebastian asked still drunk.

"We've been trapped in the basement for the last three episodes! Didn't you notice?" All three servants yelled.

"Nobody cares" some voice came out of no where.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU ! EVERYONE LEFT YOU! THEIR ALL OUT WITHOUT YOU HAVING FUN!" Our two shotas sang the Green Day song.

"Geez….. I got a rock and roll band I got a rock and roll life I got a rock and roll girlfriend And another ex-wife I got a rock and roll house I got a rock and roll car I play the shit out the drums And I can play the guitar I got a kid in New York I got a kid in the bay I haven't drank or smoked nothin' In over 22 days So get off my case Off of my case Off of my case!" Sebastian sang dramatically.

"DING DONG!" A bell rang. "Is, uh this yours?" A man held up a butt naked dog…er person… thing.

And even though Sebastian knew exactly that it belonged to his Master he replied, "No, it belongs to the neighbor… please leave."

"I see, well is this yours?" The man held up a red head covered in feather and dressed in a frilly red bra and matching panties….. which he/she should not be wearing.

"DEFENITLY NOT!" Everyone screamed as the door slammed in the man's face.

"NO PANTIES!" Alois ripped off his and Ciel's remaining clothing. "WOO NUUDIST!"

"We're popcorn stars!" Ciel cheered.

"Well then…." Everyone stared at the two children.

"Ciel is… ehem…. Rather…. Large compared to Alois…" The Undertaker coughed awkwardly. No one said anything… they only stared at the naked Shotas. No one saw Sebastian bleeding from the eyes in the corner… alone…. and he died! ALONE! THE END!

"BUT I'm NOT DEAD!"

SHUT UP!

**Icyvampire: DON'T KILL SEBBY!"**

**Hime-chan: . I already did! Biotches!**

**BlueFireWitch: This is what happens when you put us in a room one night….. Why is the rum always gone?**

**Hime-chan: CUZ I DRANKZ IT! MuahaHAHAHA OH HOHOHOHO!**

**BluefireWitch: !**

**Icyvampire: How Rude! Sebastian does not deserve to be treated like this!**

**BFWitch: That's where all the rum went! In our FRESCA! WE sound like Crack heads!**

**Hime-chan: And I'm just typing!**

**Icyvampire: And I'm thinking about beating BFW's brother like Cross beat's Allen! But I'll restrain myself!**

**Hime-chan: And somehow through all this I seem the most sane! *Does Satako laugh* Oh hohohoho**

**BFW: How did it come to this?**

******Icyvampire:Is that a baby Mukuro? I'd get pregnat just to give birth to him!**

**Hime-chan: All I've eaten all night is chips and brownies!... and that yogurt! NYUUUUUUUU~3 Y-tama! DAAAAAASUUUUUKIIIIII! I wuuuuuv you!**


End file.
